La Otra Cara de La Guerra
by Chessipedia
Summary: Los pensamientos de Dearborn durante la guerra


Descargo de Responsabilidad: El universo y los personajes, a excepción de los nuevos, pertenecen a J. . No los creé yo, ni me pertenecen, sólo serán utilizados en esta historia como elemento recreativo, sin generar ningún tipo de ganancias.

Para los "Amigo Invisible" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para Cris Snape que pidió una historia sobre Caradoc Dearborn.

* * *

**La Otra Cara de La Guerra**

Era una tarde fría de mediados de octubre y él no se sentía particularmente animado, la guerra había mermado los ánimos de la mayoría de los magos, y ese día él no era la excepción. Mientras transcurrían los días lo Mortífagos parecían fortalecerse, haciendo que todo los esfuerzos de la Orden parecieran inútiles.

Decidió mirar al bullicioso Londres por la ventana de su departamento. Los Muggles caminaban de un lado al otro con la misma pesadumbre que él sentía. Ellos sabían que algo estaba pasando; como todos; pero atribuían todo a terroristas con explosivos. Sin embargo gracias a su trabajo con la Orden, él y su familia estaban enterados de la realidad, por mucho que los Primeros Ministros quisieran ocultarlo.

La Orden, la única esperanza de los magos y magas entre la marea negra que se abalanzaba sobre el país. O al menos así lo creía en un principio, cuando sus ideales podían más que la realidad que lo rodeaba. Ahora no era más que otro trabajo pesado, como su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Tenía envidia de los transeúntes que pasaban por su ventana. Yendo a trabajar sin una doble agenda; sin ocultar a diario su "verdadero yo" (fuese cual fuese) de sus compañeros y amigos. De poder escapar esta guerra por prejuicios, por títulos de sangre; como hacían en antaño. Eran tan estúpido todo.

Sin embargo peleaba, a pesar de que todo le pareciera estúpido, peleaba; por su familia, por sus amigos, por sus futuros hijos; si es que llegara a tenerlos; pero ¿los tendría?, ¿llegaría a conocer a alguien en el medio de este caos?, ¿alguien que quisiera tener una familia con los riesgos de la guerra?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fénix, más bien por un patrono en forma de fénix, que le comunicaba que tendría reunión con la Orden esa tarde.

Suspiró, dejando sus pensamientos de lado momentáneamente mientras se desperezaba y se preparaba para salir de su departamento. Ese día decidió caminar a la reunión; o al menos gran parte del camino; no pensaba que nadie lo fuera a seguir, no era tan conocido en el Mundo Mágico, y el lugar de encuentro no era lejos de su departamento.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la palabra "futuro". ¿Qué futuro tendría luego de todo esto? Nunca había tenido muchas novias, no era particularmente feo; el se consideraba, por lo menos, aceptable; tenía un cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color, una nariz un tanto redonda y proporcional a sus rasgos y una mandíbula pronunciada; que, había escuchado, a muchas mujeres gustaba. Algo "normal" para muchas, pero para nada "desagradable". Sin embargo no lograba divisar ese "futuro" del que todos hablaban en medio de tanta guerra.

Gracias a Alastor no pudo quitarse la sensación de que alguien lo seguía; por mucho que así no fuera; por ello se desvió a tomar una taza de café que le quitara el frío de la caminata, tenía todavía unos minutos para gastar. Con el vaso para llevar en mano, salió del cafetín, se confundió entre la gente y entró a un callejón para Aparecerse en un callejón cerca del lugar de encuentro.

El improvisado cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix estaba ubicado en la antigua casa de los padres de Frank Longbottom; uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden; pero excelente Auror. Era raro ver a todos los miembros juntos, sólo ocurría antes de dar un gran golpe o para recibir a los nuevos miembros. Aparentemente era la segunda.

Al llegar notó a varios "niños" en el recinto, no era que fueran niños realmente, sino que para él los jóvenes de 17 años recién salidos del colegio debían estar en otro lugar, disfrutando de su corta libertad antes de comenzar a trabajar; no en un cuarto de estrategia, peleando una guerra que todavía no era de ellos, que todavía podía ser peleada por ellos. Pero ese era un pensamiento bastante idealista que no se aplicaba la realidad.

Las nuevas caras, a pesar de nuevas, eran familiares. Alumnos de Hogwarts de cuando el estudiaba último año, recordaba a uno en particular; el de cabellos negro azabache y ojos grises; su nombre se le escapaba en ese instante pero sabía que era de una familia mágica importante… ¿por qué le tenía que fallar la memoria en ese instante, justo cuando el muchacho se le acercaba?

– Sirius Black. – Dijo extendiéndole la mano. – Dearborn, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo era que Black recordaba su nombre?

– Si. Caradoc Dearborn. Cómo… – Comenzó a preguntar pero fue interrumpido.

– Eras un gran Golpeador en Gryffindor cuando entré al colegio. – Dijo con una sonrisa tratando parecer cordial, quizá ocultando su nerviosismo.

Golpeador, Quidditch, tenía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en eso. Recordaba la sensación de estar en una escoba, pero la única escoba que había tenido entre las manos últimamente era la de barrer su casa. Asintió con la cabeza y tuvo una breve conversación con Black antes de que éste trajera a otro muchacho para hablar con ellos.

El otro muchacho era más bajo que el primero, con el pelo enmarañado y ojos castaños detrás de un par de lentes. Traía tomada de la mano a una joven de cabellos rojizos y unos intrigantes ojos verdes. A pesar de todo había quienes se atrevían a estar juntos dentro de todo este lio.

– Prongs, mira es Dearborn. – Comentó Black a su amigo.

– Caradoc Dearborn, la razón por la que casi hago la prueba para Golpeador. James Potter, un placer.

Dijo algunos "ajá" y "claro", sin mucho animo; ese día no era la mejor compañía; y sus ojos de vez en cuando se posaban sobre las manos entrelazadas de Potter y su prometida. Ya no prestaba la misma atención de antes, desde que esa pequeña palabra le volvió a rondar en la cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Por si fuera poco, el motivo de la reunión no sólo era de bienvenida; sino de celebración. Frank Longbottom le había propuesto matrimonio a Alice y ésta había aceptado. Otros más que apostaban por el futuro.

Entre la multitud se oía la sugerencia de tomar una foto, algo para recordar el alegre momento; pudo oír los reproches de Alastor acerca de ésta idea; _"Muy peligrosa si cae en manos de los Mortífagos"_. Pero ni todas las advertencias del mundo detuvieron que todos los miembros de la Orden se juntaran frente a una cámara a las esperas del flash; convencidos por una frase breve "_Tómalo como una foto de fiesta de compromiso, Moddy."_ dicha por Alice. Por lo que la reunión terminó siendo una "pequeña reunión de familiares y amigos".

Familiares. Días como hoy extrañaba su familia. Le había comentado a su familia, con permiso de Dumbledore, a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico.

Sus padres habían tenido tres hijos y el único mágico resultó ser él. Por ello sentía que debía protegerlos de todo eso, resguardarlos de todo daño mágico que se avecinara. Por ello le dijo que fueran a América y escaparan de todo peligro, que él los llamaría cuando éste cesara. Por ellos se había unido a la Orden, por ellos seguía llevando esa doble vida de averiguar lo que ocurría en el Ministerio; nadie lo vería como una amenaza muy grande viniendo de familia Muggle; sin embargo era uno de los que peligraba más de las amenazas del Señor Tenebroso.

Ver como todos se trataban con familiaridad le hizo recordar a su madre, que siempre disponía de una sonrisa para todos. Que lo consolaba cada vez que alguien en el colegio se metía con el por ser extraño y hacer cosas que los demás niños Muggles no podía ni imaginar.

_– Cariño, no les hagas caso. – Recordando como le secaba las lágrimas. _

_– Pero me han llamado monstruo, que nadie me va a querer. – Dijo el niño entre sollozos._

_– Eso es imposible Caradoc. Está en tu nombre, "Dearborn" significa "Querido al Nacer"; y yo te he querido desde el primer momento, no he dejado de hacerlo y no lo haré; nunca lo olvides. – Recordó como su madre lo abrazó y el olor a pastel que siempre lograba colársele en el cabello._

Momentos y recuerdos como ese le daban el valor de continuar en la lucha. Tenía que seguir por ella, y por todas las madres como ella que sólo querían lo mejor para sus hijos.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la fiesta de compromiso de Longbottom. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ningún miembro de la Orden fuera de su faceta de trabajador de Ministerio. La pesadumbre de aquel día había pasado y ahora las cosas parecían mejores.

Consiguió un café cerca del Ministerio que frecuentaba y le gustaba bastante, era Muggle y acogedor; y dentro de tanta magia era normal y a la vez más extraordinario. El café lo atendía una joven de su edad, que tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, con una pequeña nariz que quedaba a la perfección con su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que iluminaba a todos los presentes.

Mary Pierce era su nombre, nada extraordinario pero pegaba con ella. Él sólo lograba mirarlo ensimismado con la naturalidad que servía a sus clientes, con lo feliz que se veía en su pequeño ambiente; la sonrisa que se le asomaba cuando veía a una pareja entrar y como se mordía los labios al tratar de preparar bien un café, eran algunas de las cosas que había notado. Ella era su escape, ella era otra cosa más que hacía su día llevadero entre el papeleo del Ministerio.

Se armó de coraje para invitarla a salir, no esperaba que dijera que si, pero Mary; retorciendo el delantal en sus manos; le respondió afirmativamente. Lo hizo infinitamente feliz.

En las pocas veces que pudo ver a Sirius le preguntó sugerencias sobre lugares para llevar a la chica. Era cierto que él era el de hijos Muggles, pero tenía tiempo sin salir con una y Sirius tenía una novia de un tiempo atrás. El primogénito de los Black le sugirió el cine como primera cita; y él le tomó la palabra.

La llevó a ver "Drácula", también por sugerencia de Black _"Las películas de son la mejores, te dan oportunidad de abrazarlas cuando les da miedo."_, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

– Eso no es así… – Murmuró muy a pesar de si.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no es así? – Mary dijo algo sorprendida.

Quiso pegarse por ser tan boca suelta, la verdad era que no se había percatado de que había abierto de la boca.

– Que Drácula no tendría necesidad subir escalera, ¿no se puede transformar en murciélago? – Mintió descaradamente.

– Si eres tonto. – Dijo la chica lanzándole una cuantas cotufas.

A esa cita le siguieron varias, y su actitud optimista había vuelto; volvió a creer que la guerra podía ganarse aún cuando leía muertes y secuestros en El Profeta cada día por medio. Tenía que ganar por Mary, por su familia.

Esa noche le tocaba una redada. Su compañera era una muchacha llamada Dorcas, tenía el cabello muy largo y negro y unos ojos muy pronunciados. Recordaba que varios le habían comentado que Dorcas era despampanante. Podía verlo, pero sus pensamientos pertenecían a Mary en ese instante.

Dorcas y él se apostillaron en unos arbustos cerca de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Los arbustos estaba en la mitad de una propiedad aparentemente abandonada. Según los informes, los Mortífagos se encontrarían allí para marcar a los nuevos reclutas. Su misión era saber cuántos eran los nuevos y si era posible conseguir algunos nombres.

Estuvieron horas esperando por algún movimiento, un indicio de que algo pasaría en ese lugar, pero nada. Hasta que una especie de destello verde parecía salir de la parte trasera de la casa.

Dorcas y él se miraron, dándose a entender muchas cosas sin mediar palabra. Habían tenido un plan de entrar por la puerta de servicio; los sangre sucia nunca pensarían en usar esa puerta por orgullo; sin embargo parecían ser más inteligentes de lo que les daban crédito.

Cambiaron su plan para entrar por una de las puertas del jardín. Se colocaron un encantamiento, que mal que bien los ocultaría mientras no hubiera mucha luz y no hicieran movimientos bruscos. Se movieron con sigilo por la casa, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Una luz en el segundo piso y otra en el sótano les indicó que debían separarse. Caradoc no estaba seguro de que debían hacerlo pero no tenían más remedio. Pudo ver la silueta semi-oculta de Dorcas subir los escalones, lo que lo dejó con el sótano.

Al llevar escaleras abajo pudo notar que era una amplia bodega de vino. Escuchó una voces desparecer detrás de un barril. Así que allí se escondían. Con razón no los habían notado hasta ahora. Nadie se hubiera percatado del movimiento de la bodega bajo suelo.

En el cuarto tras el barril falso se encontraban unos 20 Mortífagos, con máscaras blancas, imaginó que todos ya iniciados en el arte. Todos se encontraban en un semicírculo mirando a cinco figuras frente a ellos, cinco figuras con capuchas negras que miraban al suelo nerviosos, como esperando algo.

Entonces lo escuchó, un jade/quejido familiar, un forcejeo de una mujer mientras entraba en la habitación.

No quiso mirar, no quiso rectificar lo que sabía que estaba por suceder.

Dorcas acababa de entrar en la habitación, siendo empujada por dos hombres mientras se resistía a ellos. Al verla pudo ver como el hechizo de camuflaje se había desvanecido. Pero eso no fue lo que le heló la sangre; lo que hizo que casi revelara su ubicación con un grito ahogado.

Lord Voldemort seguía de cerca de los dos Mortífagos con su rehén, demostrando una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

– Queridos amigos. – Dijo una vez en la parte frontal de la sala, con la misma sonrisa en los labios. – Nos encontramos aquí para darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos hermanos en armas. Personas que comparten nuestra misma ideología. Por ellos les traje un regalo. – Señalando a la mujer, que luchaba contra ataduras invisibles. – Una traidora a la sangre. ¡A su propia gente! – Caminando para que todos pudieran verlo con la varita apuntada a la pelinegro. – Una traición que no tiene perdón. – Deteniéndose cara a cara con Dorcas. – Y esto es lo que hacemos con los traidores. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un pequeño "no" se le escapó de los labios antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, no muy alto pero lo suficiente para ser descubierto. Este entendimiento hizo que saliera disparado por la puerta de la habitación, con la luz verde todavía irritándole los ojos.

– Genial, su primera prueba. Encuéntrenlo y demuéstrenle lo que hacemos con los traidores. – Dijo Voldemort indicando que sólo los nuevos debían ocuparse de este "perpetrador".

_Dorcas estaba muerta._ Era lo único que podía pensar mientras sus pies lo dirigían fuera de la casa. Intentó Aparecerse fuera de allí, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Algún hechizo anti-aparición? Podría ser.

Pudo oír unos pasos detrás de si, lo estaban siguiendo. Se miró las manos para comprobar si el hechizo de camuflaje había desaparecido; no lo había hecho. Luego recordó que no se suponía que moviera tan rápido. La lógica no aplica cuando corres por tu vida.

Siguió intentando Aparecerse sin mucho éxito, dónde estaría el maldito límite de esa casa. Cuando vio que era inevitable una confrontación se dio media vuelta con la varita en mano. Detrás de si sólo había un atacante, esperaba más, tenía una capucha negra que le cubría el rostro. _Ha mandado a los nuevos a matarme, así es cómo los probará. _Pensó sin quitar los ojos de su agresor. El Mortífago principiante lanzó la primera maldición que se le ocurrió, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Alastro Caradoc no fue agarrado desprevenido.

Mientras intercambiaban hechizos Caradoc sólo podía pensar en cómo salir de allí, en su familia y en Mary; Mary que lo esperaría mañana y no lo encontraría, sin que nadie le dijera que había muerto, sin que nadie que la conociera le pudiera decir que no quiso romper su promesa sino que estaba muerto. Muerto.

No, no moriría allí. Regresaría con Mary y se la llevaría lejos de allí; lejos de la guerra, lejos con su familia, donde nadie pudiera lastimarlos. Escuchó unos cuantos _Expelliarmus_ para desarmarlos, e incluso unos _Petrificus_ que no entendía de donde venían, sin embargo escuchar un "Ava…" algo entrecortado no dudó en lanzar la misma maldición imperdonable. El no moriría allí.

La maldición dio de lleno en su contrincante, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y revelar el rostro de un "niño"; como el solía llamarlos. No era alguien que reconociera. Pero no debía ser mayor que un recién graduado de Hogwarts. Acaba de matar a un muchacho, un muchacho que seguramente estaba muy confundido y él le había quitado la oportunidad de un futuro, de cambiar sus decisiones.

Tuvo dificultad para respirar, la realidad de lo que acaba de suceder no calaba en su cabeza. Eventualmente escuchó otros pasos acercándose a su posición. Su instinto de preservación tomó la decisión de correr. Correr mucho más allá de lo que sus pies podían. Tomar a Mary. Llegar a donde su madre. ¿Aún lo querría a pesar de lo que había hecho? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

* * *

N/A: Espero que a mi Amigo Invisible le haya gustado la historia. Se que utilizo mucha terminología en inglés pero hay ciertas cosas que prefiero de esa manera. Como los nombres de los Merodeadores. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
